


Consuming Fire

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dining room sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emptiness, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Play Husbands, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Table Sex, Wedding Rings, cold shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: A Mizumono fix-it.





	Consuming Fire

When he laid eyes on Abigail, who was alive and well, albeit terrified, he knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Despite all the time he’s had with Hannibal since he came to him, wanting to resume his therapy, he was still torn. He wanted to do the right thing, but he wanted Hannibal. Despite everything, he was still crazy enough to want him. And maybe he’s crazy enough to say he’s in love. Perhaps if Will explains himself, no one else has to get hurt and they can all disappear.

“You were supposed to leave...” Said Will as he slowly turned to face him. The look in his eyes made him sick.

“We couldn’t leave without you.”

Will turned to face him fully, and just as the man reached up to touch his cheek, the younger man said “L-Listen to me, Hannibal...I fucked up. A-And if you hate me, okay, but...There’s more of them coming, and if we all want to get out of here, we need to leave now.”

Hannibal studied his beloved, looking for every one of his giveaways. He found none, but it’s clear Will is a far better actor than him. “She needs us, Hannibal. We’re her fathers, you said it yourself. If you want to punish me, punish me, just don’t hurt her. Or we can disappear, we can do everything we talked about, and be happy together.” he stepped closer to Hannibal, who studied him carefully. He was sure the older man had a weapon, but he knew if he looked down for one, it would be over.

The older man stared at him, and Will hesitated before reaching out. He laid a hand over Hannibal’s heart and said “A happy family...And I swear to God, I will spend the rest of my life proving myself to you, and I will never hurt you again.”

Hannibal Lecter is many things, but he had never considered himself a fool. Not until Will sent Matthew Brown after him, and when he smelled Freddie on him. And now once more while his beloved touched him. Punishing Will would be the logical thing to do. But as he stared into the blue eyes of his beautiful, cunning boy, all logic went out the window. The older man took a long, deep breath before his eyes slid over to Abigail.

“Go get your things, Abigail. We’re leaving.” She nodded and hurried up the stairs, and Hannibal tossed the knife off to the side. He took a step back away from Will and asked “We’ll stop by your house and get whatever you need—”

“I have two bags in my car. I packed them this morning, in case I changed my mind...” The older man stared at him for a moment before nodding, and went upstairs to help Abigail. 

 

|__|

 

The entire journey to Italy was intense, Will wondered if everyone could see the tension between them. But nothing happened. Will made attempts to lighten the mood, going as far as trying to hold Hannibal’s hand. When he did so, the older man simply kept his eyes ahead, and pulled his hand away. Will didn’t try again.

  
|__|

  
The day after they arrived, Hannibal came into Will’s room shortly after Will woke up. The older man came over to one side of the bed and sat down. “I have something for you.” Said Hannibal as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Will felt the air leave his lungs when he laid eyes on a ring box. He opened it up and a silver band sat inside. When the younger man looked up, the same look from the other night was in Hannibal’s eyes. He pulled it out and held one hand out. Will took it and watched as he slid the band onto his finger, but he knows it’s just for show. They had talked about it before that night.

Hannibal brushed his thumb along the band and Will’s knuckle, saying “I dreamt of giving this to you another way, but—“ he stopped and before the younger man could speak, Hannibal got up and left the room.

  
|__|

  
Playing the part became easy to Will, but inside the felt so empty. They’ve been in Italy for almost three months, and nothing has changed. They only speak when they have to, but faked it well for strangers. One night while Hannibal was cooking, he and Abigail were setting the table. Will looked up at Hannibal, who was lost in creating yet another morbid masterpiece, and his heart ached even more.

Abigail noticed this and stopped. “He loves you.” Will looked over at her and she gave him a small smile. “I know it. The whole time I was with him, he never shut up about you. I can still see the way his face just lit up when he would talk about you, and how excited he was for all of us to be together.”

He let her words sink in and blinked back tears. “And I’ve ruined it.”

“He just needs time, Dad. What’s done is done, it could’ve ended a lot worse. If he didn’t love you, you would have died that night.”

 

|__|

 

Hannibal looked up for a moment and saw Will and Abigail talking. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he kept his focus on Will. Though he plays husband very well, Hannibal knows his beloved. He aches just as much as he does; he sees the same emptiness inside him.

Even though Will betrayed him again, he’s grown tired of this coldness. Will Graham will be the death of him, he’s known it since day one. Before, he denied it, tried to distance himself, remind himself not to get too close. But he can’t deny it anymore.

  
|__|

  
Dinner was uneventful as usual, and all Will wanted to do now was sleep. Every night when he would get ready for bed, he thinks Hannibal would come in, but once again, that didn’t happen. He spent the next few hours trying to go to sleep. Groaning, he got out of bed and went downstairs for something to drink.  
  
He sat down at the kitchen table after getting a glass of water, looking around in the dark. After taking another sip, he set the glass down and jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and he felt it again, the touch slowed, now so soft, it was barely touching the fabric of his shirt. It still sent chills down his spine. _This is it_ , he thought. _My punishment._

He braced himself for whatever Hannibal was about to do, but nothing happened. The older man just continued to touch him. Both hands were on him now, slowly rubbing up and down from shoulders to wrists, and he wonders if Hannibal can smell his growing excitement.

One hand continued its movements while the other came up to stroke his cheek. “Why are you sitting alone in the dark, my love?”

Those last two words made a tear roll down his cheek, which Hannibal wiped away. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Hannibal turned the light on and Will saw the older man was shirtless, wearing silk pajama bottoms. He came back over and I came to see you in your room, but you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to—”

“For everything.”

Hannibal stopped and when Will looked up, he saw the same frightened, remorseful look from that night. He sees that look every time he closes his eyes. “I wasn’t completely on their side. I was still torn...Kept going back and forth, back and forth, Jack or Hannibal, God or the Devil. Every time I thought I made my decision, I was wrong... _I thought I could do it._ ”

His voice broke and the older man wiped another tear away. Will swallowed and said “I had finally made up my mind before I called you. I chose Jack, but then I-I heard your voice, and...And I would’ve done _anything_ to take it back, I still would. I deserve punishments much worse than the silence since that night, and whatever you may have in mind, I won’t stop you.”

Hannibal spent a lot of time thinking about punishments. When his didn’t dream of pleasing his beloved, he dreamt of punishing him. In every sick way he could think of, it’s brought him both pleasure and more heartache. He looked upon the beautiful face, carved by the angels of Heaven if it exists, and he knows he’s damned.

Hannibal Lecter has been damned his entire life, and will burn into the lowest hell for his sins. But he will burn with a smile on his face knowing his beloved will burn with him.

With one skilled hand, he made the younger man look up at him, and used his thumb to trace his lips. “Those thoughts have left me, my love, I have punished us both long enough. And I want your fire to consume every fiber of my being, this day, and all days to come.”

Fresh tears welled in Will’s eyes at his words, and he swallowed. “And I want the same.” When Hannibal leaned down and captured his lips in a hard kiss, their fates were sealed. Fires burned on their skin with every touch and kiss, and Will knows they won’t make it to their rooms.

Once they were naked, he smiled when Hannibal told him to lie on his back on the table. For a man who’s kitchen and dining room are the heart of his home, Will never thought he would want to fuck on his kitchen table.

Hannibal pulled back to admire every inch of the beautiful body and muttered something in Italian before running his hands up pale thighs. Before Will could say anything, the older man fell to his knees and took him in his mouth. Will gasped and shivered, the heat of his mouth warmer than he imagined.

Will threw his head back and bit his lip when he sucked hard, hoping he can stay quiet enough not to wake Abigail. The younger man looked down at Hannibal and combed his fingers through the graying hair, remembering all the times he wanted to pull on it.

 

|__|

 

Abigail was in her room watching TV when she decided she wanted a snack. Keeping the TV on, she grabbed her phone and went downstairs, using the light from her phone to guide her. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard noises coming from the dining room. Curious, she slowed down and when she peeked around the corner; she froze.

She assumed her father’s had gone to bed, but instead they were having sex on the dining room table. Will was bent in half, his head thrown back as Hannibal was thrusting into him, hard and fast. His back was to Abigail and thankfully, Will didn’t see her when he sat up to kiss Hannibal. She turned and quietly hurried up the stairs, not hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
